1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus for recording information such as video, sound and data on a magnetic tape, and for reproducing the recorded information, and more particularly a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus including index information for editing the recorded information. Editing is the function for rewriting a specific recording area, erasing a specific recording area, continuous additional recording after a specific recording area, and other changes of the recorded data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus using a magnetic tape as a recording medium, such as the video tape recorder (hereinafter called a VCR), has been developed and widely used. Furthermore, much higher density technologies, digital signal processing technologies and down-sizing of the apparatus have progressed. Usually, when recording information signals, an index signal is also recorded. The index signal is the leader code for showing the recording start position of data, an absolute time code showing the absolute position on the magnetic tape, a user time ode determined by the user, a title showing the content of information, and the like. Examples of recording such index signals include a DAT (digital audio tape) recorder and an 8 mm VCR. In the standard of the DAT or 8 mm VCR, as is widely known, it is possible to edit so as to rerecord only the index while preserving the recorded video signals or audio signals. It is, however, not possible to edit so as to record only one of the items (for example, leader code, absolute time code, or user time code) while information about plural items (leader code, absolute time code, timer time code, etc.) is recorded in the index region of one track.